Melting Myself
by PhanGirl16
Summary: Winter hits Amity Park, but Danny however is in the desert. Danny starts to develop a new fire power. Will he learn how to manage it before its too late? Sorry for bad summary. :3 Try to update soon if you want me too.
1. Cold Heat

Melting Myself

HEY YALL! I'M BACK! XD Well, I am back and I have followed all your tips. My previous story, Over the Edge, probably won't be continuing because I'm having trouble posting chapters! If you could tell me how, post it in the review telling me! THANKS

I do NOT own Danny Phantom. It belongs to Butch Hartman! I think thats how you spell his name! :D

ENJOY  
-

Chapter 1- Feeling Strange

It was a very snowy day in Amity Park. Danny wasn't feeling right. He felt sick. His forehead dripped with sweat. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked up to their school they knew as, Casper High. Instead of his trademark t-shirt, Danny was wearing a white wife beater (Man Tank Top). His blue jeans were replaced with denim shorts. Sam wore a black jacket that had a dark purple star on the chest. Tucker was wearing his plain old long sleeve shirt.

"Danny? You ok?" Sam asked shivering from a fleck of snow that hit her pale goth face.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Danny asked wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Um... Maybe because its 32 degrees and your wearing summer clothes." Tucker added.

"Well, It's like a desert to me!" Danny said trying to get his bangs out of his sweaty face.

Danny stormed ahead of his friends to get inside the air conditioned school. He felt a sign of relief as he walked him but than his smile turned to a frown. Tucker and Sam walked into to school and stopped next to Danny.

"Ugh! Due to this stupid weather, the school is using its heating system." Danny said with a groan.

Sam and Tucker smiled. Sam took of her jacket. They both walked over to Danny's locker. His sweat covered hands trembled to dial his combination.

"Wow. It's so warm in here. Beats the weather out there." Tucker said.

"Danny, I thought you would be thrilled about the weather. With your ice powers, I thought you'd love it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Nope. Guess Not." Danny said slamming his locker and walking of to his class.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I don't think this is a very good one. If you guys want me to continue let me know. I'd hate to waste time writing a story you don't wanna hear when I could be writing something else. I'm still working on writing and grammar skills. I feel like I'm getting there though! Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews and I'll try to update more :) Sorry For Shortness too! **


	2. Melting

**Melting Myself **

**Chapter 2- Melting?**

**AN: Hey guys! I am continuing BOTH stories! Sorry for my absence but hopefully it's made up for a good continuation of the story :)**

**Danny: Okay, shut up now.**

**Me: FIne. Let's get started!**

Sam and Tucker shot Danny strange glances all day during school as he sweated. At lunch, they had to eat inside because of the cold weather.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned as he was seriously sweating at lunch.

"Yeah. Peachy." He replied with a hint of venom in his voice.

Sam frowned and glanced to Tucker, who had his big yellow hoodie on. The rest of the day past quickly until Gym came. The trio changed into their gym clothes and gathered with the other students.

"We will be playing Basketball. CHoose your teams, go!" The coach announced as all the A-Listers gathered.

"Let's go to the back court." Tucker said, directing Sam and Danny to the back of the gym.

Sam and Tucker bounced the ball back and fourth to each other as Danny sat on the bottom bleacher, sweating.

"Danny, this is fun, come on. Pass with us." Tucker encouraged his sulking friend.

Danny shrugged thinking, '_Why not?'_

He passed the ball between his two friends for a while, they conversed about ghosts to a safe extent and it got Danny's mind off of the heat he was feeling. At least for a little bit.

Harry passed the ball to Sam but after, fell to the ground gasping abruptly. He shaked and trembled as he struggled to keep himself up on his hands and knees.

"Danny!" The two friends shouted in unison. Sam panically looked around for un wanted eyes and Tucker helped her drag Harry behind the bleachers.

Danny was now on his back, panting and trembling uncontrollably. He whimpered as he felt as if every nerve was on fire.

"What are we gonna do? What happened? Tucker panicked.

"I-I don't know!" Sam stuttered, kneeling down to the whimpering Danny.

She reached her hand out and placed it on Danny's forehead. She recoiled quickly wincing in pain, also noticing his surface appeared to...melt? It was seeping into a strange goo. She wiped some of the goo off her hand onto her gym shirt.

"Danny?" She asked, very concerned seeing her friend melting.

A blue mist escaped the halfa's mouth causing him to gasp and open his eyes. His appearance hardened back to normal, and he went ghost.

"Oh, no you don't Harry!" It was too late. Before she could even finish her sentence, Danny was through the floor and out.

**AN: Sorry for shortness of this chapter. I'm having some writers block. Review what you would like to happen. I will look at them and most likely choose one to go with. Thanks! I'll try to update every week for each story. (DP) **


End file.
